


Confrontation Pays Off

by Emily_the_Almighty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, I'm shit with tags, M/M, Short, That's All I Can Think Of, slight mention of Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_the_Almighty/pseuds/Emily_the_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin confronts Geoff one night, and the response is one he wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation Pays Off

Gavin's PoV:

I sighed, running a hand through my hair sluggishly. It was late, almost 3 in the morning. Geoff still wasn't answering his phone and it was worrying me. He's been staying out late every night for the past three months now. All he tells me is that he goes out with Jack after work.

I heard the front door slowly open and shut, the lock clicking back into place. Shoes were taken off, and Geoff soon appeared in the kitchen. I don't think he noticed me at the table. I cleared my throat, and he jumped, grabbing at his chest.

"Jesus Gav!" He exclaimed, his voice a little shaky. I rolled my eyes, leaning my head on my hand.

"Where have you been? I'm getting fed up with all these late nights Geoff!" I was getting frustrated. He froze a little. He didn't say anything for a minute or two, and that made me even angrier. 

"Trying to come up with a convincing lie? Or were you with Jack again? Because I talked to him, and he said you two haven't hung out in a long time! I've been giving it my all in this relationship, and here you are, throwing it back in my face." I had to pause to take a deep breath, and to blink away a few tears.

"I love you Geoffrey, you're the love of my life. But if your just going to throw this all away just... I...I can't deal with it anymore." More tears trickled down my cheeks, and I sniffed, wiping them away quickly. He wasn't worth the tears.

I moved to get up and go to the bedroom to start packing, but he caught my arm. "What." I sneered, glaring at him.

"Gavin listen to me for two seconds." He looked to be thinking really hard. Then he kneeled down.

"I've been staying out late because I've been working overtime at the office, and I snagged a part-time job at the fricken 24 hour shop. But got an important reason. Gavin, you're such a fucking dork and I love it. Your accent and your voice never fail to give me butterflies. In a manly way of course. You're so beautiful. I can get lost in your eyes for hours. And I love the little moments we get together. Like when I kick your ass in Halo, or when you start making up words. And I want you to stay by my side forever. Gavin David Free, will you marry me?"

He brought out a box, and in it was the most beautiful ring of ever seen. It was silver with an emerald in the center, and two small diamonds on the sides. I couldn't believe the words he spoke at first. So, being the idiot I am, I stared at him.

"Wot?" He rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly. He stood up, and placed the ring on my finger.

"I'm asking you to marry me dickwad" He laughed. It finally hit me, and I started crying again, but tears of happiness. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he spun me around.

"Of course you pleb! I'd bloody marry you any day." I smiled widely, kissing his cheek.

"Good. You had me worried for a minute there, didn't think you understood what I was saying" He joked. I leaned back and punched his chest lightly. 

"I love you Gavin" he whispered, pressing his lips to mine.

"I love you too" I murmured against his lips, feeling that everything was gonna be alright.


End file.
